Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade (Videojuego)
680px|center|Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade es un shooter en 3ª persona basado en el mundo de Warhammer 40,000, cuya salida esta prevista para el 23 de Septiembre de 2016. Fue anunciado durante el E3 2013 por Behaviour Interactive y Games Workshop. Descripción [[Archivo:Arkhona_Eternal_Crusade.jpg|thumb|350px|Pictocaptura orbital de Arkhona, el planeta donde se desarrolla Eternal Crusade.]] Se ha confirmado que estará disponible en varias plataformas: Xbox One, PS4 y PC. Será un MMORPG enfocado a la acción en 3ª persona en un mundo en constante acción en el que las diferentes razas deberán luchar por controlar territorios frente a otras. Muestra disparos y combates cuerpo a cuerpo, además de un mundo persistente, cuyo destino será decidido por los jugadores. El juego también tendrá un "gran sistema de progresión" directamente sacado del universo de Warhammer 40,000. El 12 de Julio se confirmaron las 4 primeras razas jugables; aunque se entiende que con posteriores expansiones se irán sumando otras: *Marines Espaciales. *Marines Espaciales del Caos. *Orkos. *Eldars. Existirá además una raza no jugable para equilibrar el entorno: los Tiránidos. Las cuatro razas jugables podrán aliarse entre sí para enfrentarse a ellos o combatir las unas contra las otras. thumb|550px|center|Los [[Ángeles Oscuros y los Portadores de la Palabra se enfrentan en Arkhona.]] Diversidad Cada una de las cuatro razas estará dividida en cinco Capítulos, Legiones, Klanes y Mundos Astronave; y cada jugador de esa raza deberá escoger una de ellas. Ésta elección no solo afecta a tu apariencia sino que te dará bonuses y habilidades especiales. Juntos, los guerreros de élite de diferentes Capítulos podrán formar Escuadras de Combate, que lucharán como una unidad construyendo su leyenda en la Cruzada Eterna. La información que se irá revelando poco a poco está dividida en 9 fases que se irán desbloqueando consecutivamente durante su desarrollo y promoción. Betas y lanzamiento En 2014 se lanzó una beta cerrada de acceso solo para quienes se hayan registrado en la página principal. Serán los únicos que podrán probar el juego durante bastantes meses. Tras éso se abrirá una beta pública gratuita hasta que salga el videojuego. [Conforme vaya saliendo más información esta página se irá actualizando por todos los miembros que sigan el desarrollo de Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade.] Datos generales *No está basado en Dark Millennium Online, nueva IP *Combate :*Juego shooter de acción en 3º persona, con combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. :*Una mezcla de "Gears of War" y "Space Marine", entre otros con menos influencia en el sistema de juego. :*El ser derrotado implica quedar herido e indefenso. El personaje podrá ser sanado, pero también ejecutado. Si se es sanado, se volverá al juego con muy poca vida. Se habla de poder disparar el arma auxiliar mientras uno se desangra. :*Retrorreactores. :*Posibilidad de solicitar Ataques Orbitales desde nave a niveles altos. :*Confirmados poderes psíquicos. Los Marines Espaciales del Caos tendrán de clase básica al hechicero, lo que les dará la ventaja psíquica junto a los eldars y sus brujos. Los bibliotecarios y los eztrambótikos no estan confirmados aún, pero es posible que sean clases de héroe o élite. :*El clima afectará al combate. Aún no se ha decidido si de forma dinámica o según el área. :*Soporte total para mando, así como para combinación ratón+teclado. *Razas Jugables y partidas de guerra/subfacciones: :* Marines Espaciales: Ángeles Oscuros, Ultramarines, Ángeles Sangrientos y Lobos Espaciales. El líder de la facción será Belial. :* Marines Espaciales del Caos: Legión Negra, Guerreros de Hierro, Portadores de la Palabra, Amos de la Noche, Legión Alfa (escogida por votación popular). El líder de la facción será Abbadon. :* Eldars: Ulthwé, Saim-Hann, Iyanden, Biel-tan y Altansar (escogido por votación popular). La líder de la facción será Jain Zhar. :* Orkos: Zol Malvado, Luna Malvada, Kráneoz de Muerte, Goff, Hachaz Sangrientaz (escogido por votación popular). El líder de la facción es el kaudillo Skarblitz. :* Opciones de personalización de blindados "sin límite" dentro de los límites de cada Capítulo. :* Los Capítulos están limitados. No se permite la creación de otros personalizados. :* Los personajes femeninos sólo estarán disponibles al comenzar para los Eldars. :* Cada jugador podrá manejar personajes de diferentes especies. *Clases básicas :*Marines Espaciales: Marines Tácticos, Devastadores, Marines de Asalto, Apotecarios/Sacerdotes Lobo. :*Orkos: Akribilladores, Zakeadorez, Zoldadoz de azalto, Matazanoz. :*Caos: Elegidos del Caos, Aniquiladores, Rapaxes, Hechiceros aspirantes. :*Eldar: Vengadores implacables, Escorpiones asesinos, Dragones de fuego, Segadores siniestros, Halcones cazadores, Espectros aullantes, Brujos. *Facciones **Una por especie. :*La comunicación entre facciones no está asegurada. Por ahora la respuesta es no, pero podría haberla aunque de forma limitada. :*Los recursos reunidos al asegurar instalaciones planetarias desbloquearán opciones para la facción y recursos para la fuerza de ataque. Modelo económico simplificado del "EVE". :*Cofradías: ::*Escuadras: 10 personas, con un líder de escuadra. ::*Fuerzas de Asalto: 100 jugadores. Todos los líderes de escuadra podrán ser elegibles como líder de la fuerza de asalto. ::*Concilios de Guerra: Toda la facción. Todos los líderes de las fuerzas de asalto podrán presentarse para el concilio de guerra. *Vehículos :*Confirmados vehículos de superficie: Rhinos, Land Raiders, Razorbacks... "Todos los vehículos principales de WH40K". :*Elevado precio para poder colocarlos en el campo de batalla, para evitar abusos. :*Se ha mencionado que habrá piezas de artillería, al menos instaladas en los edificios, y que serán destruibles. *Misiones :*Planeta con múltiples continentes, cada uno de los cuales contendrá distintas campañas y objetivos. :*Guerra sin fin en un planeta (no perteneciente al trasfondo existente de GW). :*Las acciones de los jugadores afectarán al equilibrio de poder y a la orientación del mundo. :*Las misiones durarán de dos semanas a tres meses. :*Las metas a medio plazo "no podrán ser deshechas". :*No habrá misiones en el sentido tradicional de los MMO relacionadas con acumular botín. Si habrá posibilidad de moverse al azar por el campo de batalla y encontrar tiroteos con hordas generadas aleatoriamente e investigaciones en edificios. :*Los jugadores podrán decidir sus objetivos y puntos de experiencia. Las metas dependerán de los jugadores. :*Probablemente estará basado en instancias, pero se podrá "invitar" a amigos a la misma instancia de mundo. *PvP :*Gran enfoque en PVP :*Podrá haber desequilibrio de fuerzas al principio. :*Se busca que haya miles de jugadores en los mismos escenarios. :*Las especies rivales no podrán conversar entre sí. *PvE :*Habrá una especie no jugable: los Tiránidos. Está confirmado que no sólo habrá tiránidos como PvE, pero se desconoce si se trata además de la fauna de Arkhona u otra raza (en los foros de habla de Tau) :*Los Tiránidos escogerán preferentemente a las facciones ganadoras, actuando como "sistema de equilibrado". :*Los Tiránidos se mantendrán alejados de las batallas a gran escala. :*Contenido procedural de PVE. :*Será posible actuar "en solitario", pero será un desafío no jugar en grupo. *Grupos de Asalto (Cofradías) :*Cadena de mando dirigida por los jugadores. Decisiones basadas en votos de jugadores. :*"Escuadras de Combate" como Cofradías, con un líder obligatorio. :*Guarda mayor similitud con "EVE Online" que con "World of Warcraft". :*Cada jugador dispondrá de una nave en órbita como "base", pero podrá unir varias en una escuadra, manteniendo zonas privadas y compartidas :*Tres rangos de jerarquía: Líderes de Escuadra, Líderes de Capítulo y Concilio de Guerra para dicha especie. *Sistema de Avances :*Basado "en profundidad" en Warhammer 40,000. :*No habrá aumentos de atributos al subir de nivel. :*La progresión se basará en cambios de clases y en desbloqueo de nuevas clases, habilidades y ventajas, y equipo. *Objetos :*No existirá sistema de fabricación. :*Sistema mejorado con múltiples opciones de personalización. *Moneda de Juego :*"Puntos de Requisa" :*Se confirma la existencia de microtransacciones: ::*"Tienda de Efectivo" (Tienda de Transacciones), para objetos personalizados y de necesidad. ::*Objetos disponibles para compra. Existirá un serio compromiso para evitar desequilibrios: "La regla de oro que hemos descubierto y que contenta a todo el mundo es que la espada que compras en la tienda es un veinte por ciento menos poderosa que la espada que afilas y que forjas por ti mismo". *Modos de Pago :*No se ha decidido aún el modo de pago. Dependerá del mercado. :* Existirá un Free to Play (Free to Waaagh!), en el que se controlará a un guerrero orko con opciones de equipo limitadas y un buggy como único vehículo desbloqueable. :*Se lanzarán futuras expansiones, con un único pago (como en el caso de "Guild Wars" o "WoW"). :*Alternativas de ejecución basadas en microtransacciones. :*Existirá opción de comprar/desbloquear sólo algunos elementos (como cierto equipo, que no será excepcionalmente mejor que el que se encuentra en el juego por motivos de equilibrio) mediante microtransacciones. *Tecnología :*Motor de juego de tercera parte, aún no revelada. Posiblemente sea Unity3D, ya que el equipo está buscando desarrolladores para Unity3D. :*Gráficos 3D, al nivel de "Space Marine". :*Terreno no deformable, aunque los edificios lo serán parcialmente (ejemplo: Emplazamientos de armas, coberturas pequeñas...) :*Interfaz de Usuario personalizado para cada especie. :*Un único servidor manejará hasta 1000 jugadores de forma simultánea. :*El juego podrá jugarse y almacenarse en la nube, en lugar de en una granja de servidores. Galería de imágenes 2016-01-22 00005 1453829350.jpg 2016-01-22 00007 1453829351.jpg 2016-01-22 00008 1453829352.jpg 2016-01-22 00020 1453829353.jpg Chaos bringing from the dead b 1453829355.png MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829404.00 264.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829414.00 335.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829424.00 512.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829434.00 790.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829448.00 905.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829458.00 916.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829467.00 986.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829477.00 1124.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829486.00 1310.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829494.00 1430.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829500.00 1438.jpg MovieCapture 3840x2160 1 1453829505.00 2022.jpg Vlcsnap-00003 1453829361.png Vlcsnap-00004 1453829364.png Vlcsnap-00005b 1453829366.png Vlcsnap-00007 1453829368.png Vlcsnap-00009 1453829370.png Vlcsnap-00010 1453829372.png Vlcsnap-00010B 1453829374.png Vlcsnap-00016 1453829376.png Vlcsnap-00019 1453829378.png Vlcsnap-00026 1453829379.png Vlcsnap-00036 1453829382.png Vlcsnap-00044 1453829385.png Vlcsnap-00045 1453829389.png Vlcsnap-00053 1453829391.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-16-09h46m34s046 1453829394.png Archivo:Warhammer 40k EC - Eldar Blast June16 1 1465479878.jpg Archivo:Warhammer 40k EC - Eldar Blast June16 2 1465479879.jpg Archivo:Warhammer 40k EC - Eldar Blast June16 4 1465479879.jpg Archivo:Warhammer 40k EC - Eldar Blast June16 5 1465479880.jpg Screenshot 01 1474551451.jpg Screenshot 02 1474551452.jpg Screenshot 06 1474551452.jpg Screenshot 08 1474551453.jpg Screenshot 12 1474551454.jpg Screenshot 13 1474551454.jpg Screenshot 14 1474551455.jpg Screenshot 17 1474551455.jpg Vídeos Warhammer 40k Eternal Crusade - PS4 XB1 PC - The Gate is ours! (announcement trailer) Warhammer 40k Eternal Crusade - PS4 XB1 PC - We bring only Death (Eldar Trailer) Warhammer 40,000 Eternal Crusade - PC - En el Fragor de la batalla (Español Trailer) en:Eternal Crusade Categoría:Videojuegos